LOVE MACHINE
by della-dolll
Summary: Cm Punk can't seem to get the older man out of his mind. His everything he wanted. Chris Jericho "man what a sexy asshole." Lets see what happens when you go through the stages of Chris and CM PUNK life.


**WAIT**

He felt the need to kick himself in the ass, He told himself he wasn't going to watch wrestling; that it was distracting also he really didn't want to see the people cheering for the undertaker at this moment.

He flickers through the television hoping to find something good to watch but only found him repeating the same channels over and over again. He decided fuck it, his mind was set on one thing today.

And that thing was **_Monday night Raw_**.

The only reason he found himself watching this was probably because he missed having connection with the fans; missed being better than everyone. He was after all Cm punk, Phil Brooks also known as the Best in the world.

He changed the channel just in time to catch a quick glimpse of a very sexy blonde with baby blue eyes. Punk's eyes widen with lust and his throat went dry.

The blonde was none other than Chris Jericho also known as Christopher Keith this moment Jericho had just attack fandango pushed him off the stage and held out his hand to fandango's personal dancer.

Punk now wishing he was _REALLY _there_. _As strange as it sounds; Punk had a '_thing_' for Chris but knew Chris wouldn't feel the same way. They talked and hanged but that didn't really mean Chris hanged with him because he like '_LIKED_' him.

He would just have to forget about it and worry about himself.

"Six weeks Punk, six weeks and your back in raw." He whispered to himself before heading off to a deep slumber.

* * *

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

The sound of laughter and celebration heard coming from wwe superstar locker room.

There were smiles and there were frowns.

Though it didn't matter to Punk, as long as his friends and Chris cared everything was good.

But something was on his mind...where was **Chris Jericho**?

His eyes scatter around not seeing a sign of blonde hair but he did catch a quick glimpse of another kind of blonde 'Dolph Ziggler' another friend of Jericho's. Punk shrugged it off. Maybe Dolph knew where he was, He would rather ask him then the Miz dragged his body towards Dolph Ziggler who didn't seem to notice him quiet yet.

Punk cleared his throat to get Dolph attention but still no answer, he cleared his throat once again only louder this time, by doing that he earned the man's attention.

"Yes Philly?" Dolph chuckled, he loved using the name against punk, and it always pissed him off.

"No, don't you ever call me that alright, I mean it this time." Punk growled.

Dolph only rolled his eyes and shook his head in agreement." Yeah which reminds me asshole; we are having you a welcome back party."

Punk nodded but stopped as soon as Dolph said 'we'.

"_WE_? Who the hell are these _WE_?" Ohh punk only hoped that the Miz wasn't invited.

"Well Me ("**I know that**") and you ("**Of course it's my party**") Umm John("**Uh alright sure**") Kofi Kingston("**Thank Gosh**") Big E("**Um…yeah sure that's fine**") Big Show ("**Whoa what**?") Chris Jericho ("**Alright cool!**") and Miz ("**NO WHAT THE FUCK.**").

"_Well_," Punk Sighed, he rubbed his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. "Everyone on that list sounds great expect for-"

" Miz? I know, I know but this was all Chris idea and-," All of the sudden Dolph was couldn't hear him anymore...he was to focus on the fact that this was Chris idea? _Chris Jericho_? Not Kofi?

"So if you want us to cancel-" Punk went back to reality.

"_NO, no, no_ it's fine i don't care." He moved his hands around as if he was catching a fly. Dolph shrugged it off and gave a small pat on his back and left.

"Fucking Chris, the Miz? _The fucking Miz_..." Punk mumbled with tighten fist, just saying that name made him go nuts. He didn't hate the guy he just didn't like him.

Punk left the superstar locker room and crashed into none other than Jericho.

Punk glares down at the older man. "Watch it old man." Punk barks.

Jericho just smiles in return. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Jr. " Chris laughs and punks smiles in return the two friends walked off together towards the exit.

"_Soooo,_" Jericho spoke while getting his car keys out, walked towards the passenger seat. "Can i drive you down to your welcoming party? He opened the door and Punk went in.

_And as soon as they buckle their seat belt, they were off._

* * *

**PUNK PARTY**

"_CHEERS_, to having the **'BEST IN THE WORLD'** back with us. "Jericho commented slightly mocking Punks voice. He clicked glass with Sweet dear Punk who was drinking down a diet Pepsi.

Everyone was in their own little conversation. Big E and Dolf were arguing with the Miz and Kofi Kingston about some football game going on in the bar plasma screen TV. While Big show and Cena were talking about the old legends and if stone cold Steve Austin was going in WrestleMania next year.

Punk sat alone, it sure didn't feel like a welcoming party after they all took some shoots, beers and whisky heck they were probably all drunk talking and it was up to Punk to drive them home safe and fucking sound. Or he could always just leave them.

He felt a certain hand brush his shoulders lightly and turn to face a very handsome Chris Jericho. "Well so much for a welcoming party?" Jericho laughed and faced Punk, at this moment Punk found he not caring, he just wanted to go home and watch TV or something. Chris could tell that Punk was not in the party mood anymore so he offered to take the others home and after that he and punk could lead to his room to watch some good ol family guy.

_And that's what they did._

They dropped off all those men at Aj lee place since her and Dolph were sharing a hotel room. She didn't like the idea of having all these men drunk off their ass around her, she even asked Chris a simple 'why couldn't you just take each of them to their very own room?' Chris only laughed and ran off with Punk. Leaving a very heated Aj Lee who stopped the deadly glare on the back of Chris and Punk head and became to fan girl over the fact Chris was holding on to Punks hand while running.

One thing went through her mind that minute. "_Can I watch_?" and closed the door with a small light giggle.

* * *

**ROOM 306**

They both went to a complete stop at _room 306_. Both leaned against the door trying to control their breathing and laughter. Chris got his room key out, he quickly rushed inside towards the bathroom. Leaving Punk who was still wondering in his head, am i dreaming?

He pinched his arm ever so hard. It hurt enough, but still to punk it wasn't enough proof.

He took small baby steps towards the room of Jericho. It was like entering heaven where all your dreams would come truly did scare Punk a bit though, but he would have to wait. He told himself he wasn't going to jump Chris.

No that would only make things worse and can lead to a lot of trouble.

The door opens to find a shirtless Chris leaning against the beaming bathroom. punk jaw dropped and shut back, he seen that body before, he can never get over the fact Chris body was golden clean skin, it just made him want to shake off his own clothing but the only thing he did was close the door behind him with just a quick back kick.

Both men stared at each other for a while. Not one word spoken. Chris finally took a step, Punk follows along. Both were on each side of the room. Each step that was taken was equal. Same movement same distance.

Step by step until them both reached the side of the bed.

"_Hey_," Chris smiled lightly at Punk.

".._H-Hi_." punk shutter but he regained his smile as soon as Chris climbed on the bed.

Punk copied his action. Chest pressed against chest and nose pressed against nose.

He could smell the bit of beer mix with mouthwash in the older man's breath, 'maybe that's why he was in the bathroom?' Punk thought.

Chris eyes stared dangerously at punk; he wanted to understand punk wanted to see what was going through his mind. Soon Chris stopped and started to wonder what was going through his mind?

His smile dropped and his action was giving Punk a broken heart. He was Eyeing Chris who was slowly backing away from him.

Punk action were quick, his hand landed on Chris hips and pulled him right back into place.

Chris eyes were wide and full with confusion. "Uh fuck, punk hey let's just-"

Punk gently pressed his lips against Chris cheek whispering into his ears a simple "it's okay." Punk felt Chris smile pressed against him and could help but smirk.

Punk inched closer, pressing one hard heated kiss against his lips. Letting his lips linger for a bit, he felt Chris lips part. Punk still smirking then deepened the kiss, his tongue colliding with the other man. Their bodies pulling closer to each other, punk could feel the vibration against Chris chest every time he moans.

Punk thrust forward, making Chris groan with pleasure, his head fall back against his pillow. Punk leaned down sucking, biting and kissing on Chris neck. Thrusting his body down to connect their groins, Chris smirked, enjoying the attention he was getting from Punk. Licking his own lips, Chris bit Punk's bottom lip, pulling on it slightly.

Punk let his eyes roll into the back of his head, as he felt the effects of this new-found drug he thought he would never get to take. As much as he hates drug, this maybe the only kind of drug he loved. Chris was all over him, touching him, kissing him, tasting him, and it felt so good. "Ah, C-Chris fuck me please" Punk moaned and He pleaded Chris to fuck him.

"Fuck...Asshole...come on please I want to feel you" said a very lustful punk, in between kisses. Using one free hand, Chris went to work, quickly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down.

They shared one hungry kiss, before Punk felt Chris hand on top of his head. Pushing down, lower and it was, in all its glory, his dick just pulsing, yearning pleasure.

Looking up once more at Chris, he opened his mouth and sucked the head into his mouth. A moan of relief coming from Chris, he threw his head back and gripped harder against the bedspread. Taking more into his mouth, Punk dragged his teeth slightly over the slit making Chris sigh with complete lust.

Punk then kissed down on Chris stomach then went and took in his nipple. he used his other hand to pull on Chris hair, feeling the need to feel closer to the older man he brought his lips back to his, sealing it with a kiss.

Punk wanted to take care of Chris; he showed him that he didn't need anyone else. Punk knew it be painful but at this moment he didn't care. He slammed his butt don right on Chris dick. Both moaning in pleasure, punk gripped Chris hips. Punk moaned in pain.

Chris rubbed punks arm, hoping it would help.

Bending down, punk gave him a sloppy kiss.

The only sounds that were heard that very night were the sounds of Chris name being moaned out, punks name being moaned out, bed rocking and sound of skin hitting.

* * *

**STILL HERE**

It was supposed to be a cold day, but being around Chris just seems to make the cold air unnoticeable. Punk was the first to wake up, found himself and Chris holding each other...the hold was strong it was tight. Not wanting to let go of him just yet, punk stayed for a while waiting for Chris to open his baby blue eyes to stare back at him and give him his famous Jericho smile.

A few minutes went by and Chris was still not awake, Punk became frustrated and slightly smacked the older man back. That got his attention because as soon as punk did that Jericho punched him right back.

Chris purposely kicked Punk off the bed. He landed on the cold hard floor, laughter boomed in the air.

"_Asshole_! What the hell was that for?" Punk screamed in demanded standing back up facing a red face Jericho.

"I'm sorry I just I don't know, I spaz out," Jericho rubbed his temples and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower alright." Without waiting a reply from punk Jericho waltz into the bathroom and lightly shuts the door. Punk smirked and laid himself on the unmade dirty sheets.

* * *

**CUTENESS**

Somehow they began to see each more and more each time. Date one date two and date **54**. Every day they had something new to do, but the word 'i love you' was still not said to one another. Punk didn't want to say it, he was after all **CM PUNK**, he shouldn't pounce on anyone...but then again Chris Jericho wasn't just anyone, he was Phil Brooks and cm punk escape from the world, Chris Jericho was the home Punk wanted his whole life. And he sure as hell didn't want to give that up just yet.

Today Chris could not attend **wwe** Monday night raw, he was having trouble with his soon ex-wife, Punk felt bad he really did, but at the same time he was happy for them. He could tell Chris and he weren't really on the same page anymore, and Chris would always come to him when he needed a simple hug talk or just wanted to be with him.

It did break Punk heart that Chris already had kids; punk wanted some of his own with Chris. He wanted to have little _punkericho_ running around doing crazy shit or that would have been up to Chris and that would have to wait till they get married...or if they ever get married...

Punk that night received a very heartwarming text from Chris.

"_Hey baby boy, just wanted to tell you that I miss you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Today was rough but I did it! I'm a free man. And now we don't have to hide our feelings from others anymore so don't worry everything turned out great. Ha-ha well see you soon...Bye baby boy. I know cheesy but here something more cheesy __**(heart icon).**__**DON'T LAUGH**_."

Punk couldn't help it, he felt very warm at the moment. Chris Jericho knew how to make him swoon.

Punk read it once more, realizing Chris put a cute little '_heart icon'_ standing for a heart. Phil Brooks' cheeks redden and pushed out a loud humongouslaugh.

_Chris you cute little shit._

* * *

**I LOVE YOU**

A beautiful bloom of laughter was heard from two grown men who were just in their own little world, both covered from head to toe. They laughed on their failed attempt on making a snow man.

"Reminds me of you," Chris started. "Face of an asshole." Punk smiled and faced Chris.

"_Ha-ha funny old man_."

Both men were having the time of their life. They loved their bound. Yes they had some rough time here and there but that didn't stop them from showing each other their "love".

Chris and punk sealed it with a kiss.

"Punk," Chris mumbled while kissing punk's cheeks. "I love you baby."

Punk eyes widen, this made his heart skipped a beat. His breathing was out of control, he didn't care at this point. He got want he wanted most.

He got Chris loved. And now it was time for him to say it back.

"Oh Fuck, I love you to baby!" Punk tackles down Chris and showers him with kisses. Both men were kissing and hugging like lunatics.

"Your hair tickles" Chris mutters pressing his cheek closer to punks beard.

* * *

**PISSED OFF**

Punks pissed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Thankfully Jericho wasn't around as much as it hurts to think about saying that, at this moment he didn't want him to come out to see him beat the living shit out of the fake bleach was _Dolf Ziggler_ telling Punk that he was No good to be with Chris Jericho!

From all the people in the world...He would have never ***cough cough*** expected Dolph..._BULLSHIT_. Punk knew deep inside Dolph had a thing for Jericho. It bothered punk but not enough to do something about it because well… he never thought he would be the one making love to Jericho.

"What they hell do you mean _I'm not 'good enough'_ for Jericho you fucking spaghetti bowl?" Punk growled with frustration wanting to beat Dolph ass back into where he belong. "I will fucking shove this, "Punk held up a water bottle." Down your throat and pull it out your ass!"

Dolph smiled "Having shoved and ass in the same sentence makes me very uncomfortable punk." Dolph chuckled.

"_Ha-ha_ that's oh fucking right because the only ass I've been shoving is Jericho."

"_Been there...done that_." Dolph smiled.

A punch landed on the right side of Dolph cheek.

Blood and punches is how the fight began and being pulled off of each other by a certain Big show and Ryback is how it ended. Well for Dolph that was how it ended.

For punk...he ended up facing a very pissed of Jericho. Who gave one last glare and walked out the **wwe** superstar locker room not even giving one glance back

Punk was now alone in the locker room, covered in blood...sweat and tears. Knees brought up to his chin, he sat there wishing he had just let it go.

_Fuck his stubbornness_. Now he's pissed at himself and at Dolph and Jericho.

He walked by to where his and Chris hotel room was at. It took him about four hours to get there only because he was taking slow steady baby steps, thinking over and over what to tell Chris...or thinking, fuck Chris his taking Dolph side over his... '_Lover_..._psh_ yeah right' Punk thought over again.

He told himself if Chris wanted to be done he wouldn't care...but he knew it would break his heart deep inside, he just wouldn't show it.

There he was standing in front of his so-called lover room. He shakily took out his keys from his back pocket, his hand were trembling. The door opened, he waited to get kicked back out but didn't see any sign of his lover Chris?

"_Chris_?" Punk called out. No answer? But his things were there? What the fuck was going on? He checked the bathroom..._nothing_... he check their small porch outside of the hotel. Nothing, then that was actually the two only places he could look at since the bedroom and kitchen were all in the same area.

Punk sat down on the love seat, waiting... waiting and _waiting_...but there was still no sign.

_What if his with Ziggler_...

"Punkers!" A voice called out happily with roses in hand.

He turned around to see a well-dressed Jericho.

"I am home baby!" he goes to hug punk. But stops and notice his eyes were red and he was also the receiving a death glare from his love.

Jericho arms fell back to his side with the roses still held in his hand. "_What's wrong_? "He asked concerned, and took one step forward.

Punk only glared back, didn't know what to say. He also didn't want to regret saying something that can break them forever... but he really wanted answers.

"Where were you?" was the first thing that left punks breath.

"I was Out, Looking for you!?" He pointed out resting his hand on his hips.

Punk shook his head. "_Really_? Are you positive? You weren't with my show off?"

"No, no! Course not. I only asked him if he knew where you were that's all Punk, "Chris looks down at the roses and brings out a big smile on his face"_OH YEAH_! I got you roses! Here, here take them." he gently hands the velvet red roses to Punk neatly.

_Punk could only smile and leans up to seal a sweet kiss with Jericho._

* * *

**MIX TASTE**

The taste of Pepsi lip and whisky lips mashed together gave out a strange but addicting taste. And in a strange way punk fucking loved it. It was strange he was obviously straight edge and didn't like alcohol , but the way it carefully covered every inch of Jericho lips made him want more, not the drink but those lips. Also he wasn't a fan of drugs but soon found out later he had an addiction...his addiction was none other than Chris Jericho.

He couldn't believe that the taste of Jericho lips made him crave with want, his lips tasted better than Pepsi, which hurt!

Who would have known...? Pepsi would lose to Jericho. Punk smirked of the thought of having the older man shower him with lustful kisses. He walks towards the locker room seeing none other than his lover talking to his pals.

Punk hadn't yet caught the eyes of Jericho. That was okay though; he was busy and didn't feel like growing a boner down his pants.

Dolph walks pass punk giving a simple whatever look and walks out the door along with the Miz. Now it was only him and Chris.

"Hey baby cakes!" Punk perked while slapping a hand on Chris butt.

Chris let out a husky fake laugh and glared at punk. "_Touchy aren't we_?" he growled.

"Shall i take you home and satisfy you in bed like the little slut i am." Punk winked while leaning close to Jericho chest rubbing his hands up and down the older man's body.

"Oh my god you are horny! Let's go baby!" Chris squealed.

Punk smiled in return.

Both men rushed out the locker room not even giving a care on which they were bumping into.

_He needed to taste those lips anyways._

* * *

**STOP**

But sadly as soon as they got home Chris wasn't in the mood, why? Only one man can make Jericho want to go nuts.

_Fandango._

The man was right next door and he would always put his music just to annoy Chris.

This really did get to Punk, he wanted to get fucked by Chris, he was in the mood to have his sexy amazing boyfriend want him calming him as his and fucking him raw, but no...Someone wanted to ruin that for him.

Punk could only glare at the wall next door, hoping some way Fandango would see it and respect him by turning off that music. He cast a glanced at his baby, Jericho head was under the pillow repeating the same words he always did when fandango song was up "shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up" Chris mumbled beneath the pillow.

Now that he thinks about? When was the last time punk and Chris fucked, made love showed want for each other?

Now Punk skin started to crawl, he laid down next to Chris waiting for the older man to sneak a peek. When Punk realized that wasn't going to happen he took matters in his own hand.

Punk lift's up the pillow to see a very angry Chris.

Punk eye widen, and soon gave Jericho one of his famous smirks. "Don't you want me baby?" This always worked.

"No, I want this stupid music gone!" He knocks on the wall and _sighs_ in frustration. "SHUT UP ASSHOLE!"

Punk's furious. Not at himself, hell not even at the music but the fact that Chris was giving fandango some attention and not him.

"What do you mean no?!" Punk smacked a pillow against Chris head. "I'm fucking **CM PUNK BEST IN THE FUCKING WORLD**!," He hit Chris on the head repeatedly with the grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room giving punk a cocky smile in return. Punk sighed and laid next to Jericho." baby…please" Punk moaned and laid his hand down own his own crotch slightly stroking it. "I want no need you...please get on top." he moans softly.

Chris did as told, he lay down against Punk. Nose's touching just how punk wanted. He thrust up his hips against the older man's crotch. Chris let out a soft shaky moan. "_God Chrissy_...i want you. I love you." He breathed into Chris ear while licking his ear lobe.

"God I love you too Phil." They shared a passionate kiss. "I need you Philly" Chris whispered.

The music was getting louder but neither man seems to give a fuck. It was only them; no one was going to mess it up.

In no time both men were nude.

Chris brought his fingers into punk mouth; Punk sucked on them gently and lathered them up with saliva. Lowering them, the older man let his fingers circle around Punks his eyes and breathing heavenly, Chris slowly insert his finger inside him. Punk groaned, Chris finger's slide further and further inside him.

"God Chris your fingers are amazing." both man let out a low chuckle; this gave a Chris an idea.

"Punk Moan louder baby, your moaning is music to my ears." Chris growled with lust and gave a winning smile and a wink to his lover.

Pun smirked knowing where this was leading. "AH!" he moaned, Chris sent two more fingers in, Punk loved it he was going to go crazy he needed something thicker.

But Chris wasn't giving into him, Punk felt his cheek heat up, he hated being embarrassed and hated waiting.

"Ah Fuck Chris give it to me already!" Punk barked with ignored punk.

All of the sudden came a huge banging on the wall, Chris jumped up from on top of punk and quickly putting his boxers on.

"That's it." Chris left a well naked Punk on the bed. He watches Chris go only Just to hear him yelling and arguing with fandango just outside his door.

"_Thanks babe_." Punk thanked sarcastically and went off to bed.

* * *

**L.O.V.E MACHINE**

"_Stop calling me a lady Chris_." He Growled embarrassed by Chris.

"Why not?...You _PMS_ like one!" Chris added.

"What do not old man? You're more of a lady then me!" Punk pushed.

"No, no, no your wrong Junior I'm your perfect love machine! Get it right!" Chris laughed along with Punk.

Punk rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever you say LOVE machine." He chuckled.

They both turn to give each other a short kiss. Stars were brightening above them beautifully, it was romantic and just something fun to do.

Each man would point out at the stars trying to find the big dipper but failed desperately.

_It didn't matter though._

The only thing that matter was them. They had each other love.

No one could steal Cm Punk's love machine. And he will never...ever...EVER! Let anyone get in the way between these two beautiful men love.

_"Love you fucker."_

_"And I love you Junior"_


End file.
